


Christmas Baking Lessons

by Oiiikawas



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Tsugumi is only there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: Sayo is having trouble making a gingerbread house for Christmas so asks Lisa and Tsugumi to help her as usual. However Tsugumi can't make it due to work, so Sayo and Lisa are left alone with a whole lot of sexual frustration looming over them.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Christmas Baking Lessons

Lisa watched Sayo amused as she sipped on her warm tea. The guitarist rushed around the kitchen (with certain elegance in her step) holding random bits and bobs that probably shouldn't be in the kitchen to begin with. But, Lisa wasn't going to stop her little baking experiments. 

Her lips curled against the rim of the tea-cup as she tried to suppress a giggle when the icing sugar puffed up from the blow suddenly onto Sayo's face. She looked so adorable, so pure... so Hina like in those small moments. It was fun baking with Sayo. 

Every now and then Sayo would come up to either her or Tsugumi with a new recipe that she wanted to try out. Of course both of the girls were very eager to help out Sayo with her little baking missions. From cookies, to cakes, to crazy western dishes that even Tsugumi and her struggled to make. But, thankfully today was something simple and fit the winter season perfectly. So, what was their current sugary mission? Well, it was to make the best christmas gingerbread house ever! 

Today was a Lisa only baking day though as Tsugumi was busy back at the cafe as it was the festive season (Eve was bound to become an unstable problem at some point if she was not there to control her). So, Lisa was more than happy that it was just the two of them together and alone in Sayo's house for once. 

Lisa was the only person that could see Sayo's adorable smile radiate brightly against the warmth of the oven. She was the only person that could see the little tongue that flicked out of the corner of her lips when she was concentrating hard with her measurements. She was the only person that could see Sayo having fun. No stress was hidden in those beautiful emerald eyes. She was just having pure fun and that made Lisa's heart flutter. 

Suddenly, a playful thought whipped across Lisa mind as she watched Sayo whisk the creamy icing. She put down her cup of tea and poked one of her fingers into the white cream...

"Eh? Imai-san!" 

Lisa drew a little white moustache on Sayo's face, "oh hello, santa-san." she giggled out before licking her finger clean, "mhm, it's very sweet. Perfect."

"Really...?" 

Sayo flicked tongue up to taste her little food moustache. She made a few faces (her typical Sayo judgement expressions) and after a while she smiled.

"It is quite good. I suppose."

"It's more than just good." Lisa dipped another finger in and swirled her tongue around it, "Next thing you know, you'll have the skills that would beat me and Tsugu combined."

"That's a bit too extreme - hey, stop that," Sayo wacked Lisa's hand away from the bowl, "there won't be enough left for the gingerbread house if you keep eating it."

"Sorry~!" Lisa chuckled with the biggest and dorkiest grin set upon her face.

"I'd expect this behaviour with Hina, not you Imai-san."

"Maybe some of her influence has rubbed off on me."

"That's concerning."

Lisa gave Sayo a playful shove to which Sayo knocked her back lightly with her shoulder. The brown haired girl made an overly dramatic stumble backwards and groaned in so-called pain. Sayo sighed, rolling her eyes at Lisa's little performance as she continued to whisk the cream some more, "and I see Seta-san's influence as grown on you too."

Pouting slightly that Sayo wasn't going to play along with her performance. Lisa opened her mouth and was about to say something to add to her golden act when...

In the corner of her eye she spotted something on Sayo's face. Deliciously in the corner between her cheek and lips...

"Hey Sayo, you have something on your face." 

"Oh?" Sayo tried to rub it off, but missed.

"You missed. A little bit higher."

Sayo tried to rub it off her face again, but failed once more.

"Here." Lisa leaned forward, poking out her tongue and licking the corner of Sayo's mouth. She didn't know what was sweeter, the cream or Sayo's lips.

She pulled back to see that the guitarist's white skin rapidly become three shades of dark red. Sayo was in a blushing shock at Lisa's sudden action. The corner of her lips still tingling from the feeling.

"There," Lisa whispered - her hot breath lightly pressing against Sayo's skin, "I got it."

_**Clink**._

The whisk dropped out of Sayo's hands, falling into the bowl. Sayo didn't care as her hands now wrapped around Lisa's waist. Lisa didn't have a second to share her surprised expression when Sayo's lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss.

Lisa let out a little squeak as Sayo kissed her with such soft force and passion. It was like she waiting and wanting to do this to Lisa all this time as she knew how to perfectly move her lips against hers.

The bassist stumbled backwards in shock, hitting the counter with her back as Sayo followed her each step.

Once the initial shock washed away, a wave of pleasure tingled between the touch. Lisa's eyes became heavy, she closed them, fully relaxing into Sayo's touch and allowing herself to enjoy the new experience. 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her closer. Lisa opened her mouth to let Sayo have more of a taste of what this little treat had to offer.

Sayo happily accepted, dipping her tongue into Lisa's mouth and groaning at the sensation. She was sweeter than all the various desserts Sayo has ever tasted and endlessly delicious. It made her wonder... was everything just as sweet? She wanted to devour her.

Sayo broke their kiss and moved her lips down towards Lisa's neck. Sloppy open mouth kisses rained down onto the bassist's soft skin. Lisa let out little squeaks and grunts at the feeling of Sayo's lips pepper her skin with a flurry of opened mouth kisses and little sucks.

"A-ah..nhm..."

Lisa leaned forward into Sayo and threw one of her hands up to cover her mouth as she clutched onto her neck tighter.

Her neck, her lips, her stomach, her core... _This feeling... this hot..._

She tried to push and swallow her moans and supress the noises Sayo was playing out of her with each lick and kiss. 

Those sounds were making Sayo shiver along with the sweet taste of Lisa's skin. She was going insane on this sugar rush for more of Lisa. She couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't stop herself from...

"Ah! Fuck!" 

Lisa let out a deep groan as Sayo sunk her teeth into her neck. Her hips bucking forward from the delightful pain. 

"S-s-sayo..." she muffled out, biting her lip.

Sayo moved to the other side of her neck and bit down deeper in response to her name. Lisa could already feel the skin on her neck bruising with various shades of dark love bites.

The thought of that... what it would look like and feeling like in different place on her body. She wanted to be covered in more of Sayo.

Lisa's hips bucked forward again, "Sayo... I want...yo-"

**_beep, beep, beep._ **

The oven timer went off, indicating that the gingerbread was finished baking. Sayo sighed, mumbling something against Lisa's skin before breaking apart.

She walked over to the oven leaving Lisa in a weird state. Lisa eyes looked over at Sayo for a moment before looking up at the ceiling.

Lisa didn't know what was redder - the fresh strawberries that were on the counter or herself. The brown girl smacked her face trying to calm herself. She could feel herself panting heavily, her skin was unbearably hot to touch, her clothes were suffocating her. She knew she felt different around Sayo, but this was new to her. 

Sayo let out another loud, drawn out sigh which caught Lisa's attention again as she finished dealing with the unpleasant disruption. She had a hand on her hip in a little sassy pose, the clear frustration that was on her blushing face made Lisa want to lunge forward and kiss her again.

"Sayo..."

Light green eyes locked with dark green.

"Sayo," Lisa repeated again in a more sultry tone, "are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Sayo nodded. The strands of her messy teal hair falling in front of her face, adding to that look that made Lisa's knees weak.

Lisa bit her lip, running her index finger up and down the light bruises that Sayo made on her neck.

"I want these," she moved her finger down her neck and cross her chest, "here" she said circling her clothed breasts, "and..." she moved her finger lower to her stomach, "all the way down here..." 

The teasing girl then jumped up onto the counter, sitting down as she moved her finger lower than her stomach, "right..." she spread her legs apart, running her finger over each thigh, "here."

She stopped her movements for a moment. Staring at Sayo who looked almost hypnotised by the possibilities of lust Lisa was giving her.

"Finally, where I want them the most." she moved her finger down the centre of her throbbing core. She groaned at the lightest contact her pressing finger gave her, "please here Sayo."

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

Both of the girls jumped out of their lust and into the zone of fear. Sayo scrambling to sort her appearance out and Lisa falling off the counter to run over to hold her now cold cup of tea like nothing happened.

Tsugumi made her way into the kitchen, "I was allowed to finish my work shift early so I thought I could come over and see if I can still help you two out."

She didn't get a reply.

"Mhm? Are you two okay?"

"Yes... we are fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, I'm gonna try and pump out some Christmas themed fics over the holidays. I hope you enjoyed this. If you want more SayoLisa or Bandori in general just ask me, I'll do any pairing you want within reason.


End file.
